Un pari stupide
by Lyrianna
Summary: Van, lycéen populaire à la vie sentimentale bien remplie fait le pari de mettre dans son lit la sage Hitomie qui donne des cours de rattrapage mais la belle à ses petits secrets...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

La sonnerie retentit les élèves se lèvent précipitamment et rangent leurs affaires.

Professeur : Van, Hitomie, vous restez ici j'ai besoin de vous parler.

Van, pressé : Oh la barbe ! Ca peut pas attendre ?

Professeur : Non ça ne peut pas attendre.

La salle se vite rapidement.

Professeur : Van je ne sais pas si tu es courant parce que cela ne semble guère te préoccuper mais tes notes en ce début d'année sont catastrophiques !

Van : Je sais Monsieur…

Professeur : Il faut résoudre ce problème, tes parents, le proviseur et moi-même en avons longuement parlé, une chose est certaine tu n'arriveras jamais à te remettre à niveau tout seul.

Van : Qu'est ce que je peux faire alors ?

Professeur : Prendre des cours, Hitomie est l'une des meilleures élèves de cet établissement, elle est sérieuse et je doute qu'elle se laisse distraire par ta personne. Voici un planning vous y trouverez les heures où vous travaillerez, nous avons tenu compte de tes entraînements sportif ainsi que tes matchs.

Van, ne pouvant rien faire : Merci.

Professeur : Bien je vous laisse pour votre premier cours de rattrapage, travaillez bien la salle B963 est à votre disposition pour l'année. Bon courage.

Van, se tournant vers Hitomie charmeur : Alors contente de passé du temps avec moi.

Hitomie, indifférente : Pas particulièrement alors remballe tes boniments à deux balles et allons-y. Donne moi le planning.

Van, agacé : Tiens.

Hitomie : Super, je ne pourrais pas assuré certains cours alors tu va devoir bossé chez toi, tu vas y arriver où ça va être trop dure ?

Van, mécontent : Ca va, je suis pas un demeuré…Je peux bossé tout seul j'ai pas besoin d'une baby Sitter.

Hitomie : Vu tes notes on le dirais pas pourtant. Maintenant tais-toi et installe-toi, on va bossé les mathématiques…Pour commencer les équations et inéquations à plusieurs inconnues.

Van, soupirant : J'y pige que dalle, c'est du chinois pour moi.

Hitomie : Et bah tu vas apprendre…

Une heure plus tard…

Hitomie : C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je dois rentré.

Van, surpris : Pourquoi donc ?

Hitomie : La notion de vie privée ne te dis rien ?

Van : Si, c'était juste histoire de causer.

Hitomie : On est vendredi soir Fanel, je crois que t'as bien mieux à faire que parler avec moi.

Van : C'est vrai, à lundi.

Hitomie : C'est ça et oublie pas de faire tes exos.

Van : Ok ! Ciao…

Hitomie : Non mais franchement quel pauvre type !

Yukari : Salut ! Alors ce premier cours ?

Hitomie : J'ai passé une heure à lui expliquer trente-six fois la même chose ! Une horreur ! Et toi ?

Yukari : J'étais avec Amano…

Hitomie : Je m'en doute, on le devine rien qu'à te voir et je ne veux surtout pas savoir à quoi vous passé votre temps, je le devine très bien.

Yukari : Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Hitomie : Je rentre chez moi m'occuper de mon trésor.

Yukari : Embrasse-le de ma part.

Hitomie : Pas de problème, tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

Yukari : On va à une fête chez Dryden, et demain j'assiste au match de basket. Et toi ?

Hitomie : Tiens nous aussi on va voir un match de basket, Zac veut rencontré les…Je sais plus qui…Les Eagles je crois…

Yukari : Oh bah on se verra peut être, ils jouent contre les Dragons.

Hitomie : Les Dragons ?

Yukari : Oui l'équipe de notre lycée, tu vis sur quelle planète ?

Hitomie : Pas la même que vous c'est certains ! A demain !

A la fête de Dryden…

Merle : Alors Van, il te voulait quoi le prof ? T'en a mis du temps pour nous rejoindre !

Van : Il voulait me parler de mes résultats scolaires…

Dryden : De tes notes catastrophiques tu veux dire ?

Van, soupirant : Ouais…Du coup je me tape des cours de rattrapages…

Mirana, riant : Je veux bien de les donner, surtout s'il s'agit de cours de langues !

Van : Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait se faire !

Allen : Alors qui est sensé te mettre du plomb dans la cervelle ?

Van : Hitomie.

Amano : T'aurais put tombé sur pire, elle est sympa.

Van, surpris : Tu la connais ?

Amano : Ouais, un peu c'est la meilleure copine de Yukari !

Yukari : C'est vrai, je suis certaine qu'elle va t'aidé à remonter tes notes.

Van : Elle a pas l'air très sympa, c'est le genre de fille méga coincée qui sort jamais à mon avis…

Mirana : Je pari que t'arriveras pas à la mettre dans ton lit !

Dryden : Mais si, Van peut mettre n'importe quelle gonzesse dans son pieux !

Allen : Par ici la monnaie c'est moi qui tiens les paris, on verra si à la fin de l'année scolaire Van aura réussi ou pas son pari.

Dans la soirée la sonnerie retentit et Hitomie se précipite pour ouvrir, elle se retrouve devant Folken Fanel.

Folken : Bonsoir.

Hitomie, étonnée : Bonsoir.

Folken : Je peux entré ?

Hitomie : Euh oui bien sur excuse moi…

Folken, regardant autour de lui : Zac est là ?

Hitomie : Il est tard, il est couché depuis longtemps.

Folken : Bien sur j'aurais dut m'en doutais.

Hitomie : Tu voulais le voir ?

Folken : Oui…Mais j'ai été stupide et je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne le veuilles pas. Je n'aurais pas du venir, je vais …

Hitomie, amer : Partir ? Encore une fois…

Folken, soupirant : Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mais j'ai envi de faire connaissance avec mon fils.

Hitomie : Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Folken : Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

Hitomie : Il est encore petit à trois ans on ne pose pas beaucoup de question alors non je ne lui ai pas dit que tu t'es tiré quand je suis tombée enceinte que t'es revenu pour l'accouchement et que tu es repartis deux jours après sans me donner aucune nouvelle.

Folken : J'ai été lamentable…Mais aujourd'hui, je suis amoureux Hitomie…

Hitomie, narquoise : Oh toutes mes félicitations mais j'avais pas forcément besoin d'entendre ça. C'est elle qui t'a convaincu de t'occuper de Zac ?

Folken : Non, elle ignore même que je suis …

Hitomie : Père ?

Folken : Oui.

Hitomie : Tu es revenu chez tes parents ?

Folken : Non, je vais dormir à l'hôtel.

Hitomie : C'est stupide, j'ai une chambre d'ami. Tu peux resté ici autant de temps que tu voudras et puis ça te permettra de voir Zac.

Folken : Merci.

Hitomie : Je fais ça pour mon fils, Folken, pas pour toi.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Le lendemain matin Hitomie se lève la première, prépare le petit déjeuner puis réveil Zac et Folken.

Zac : T'es qui ?

Folken, regardant Hitomie :…

Hitomie : Ton papa.

Zac : Mon papa ? D'accord.

Hitomie : Nous allons voir un match de basket cet après midi, tu viens avec nous ?

Folken : Avec plaisir, tu soutiens quelle équipe Zac ?

Zac : Les Eagles !

Folken, souriant : Et bien espérons qu'ils vont gagné.

Zac : Sont les meilleurs !

Hitomie, riant : Va vite te préparer, t'as école ce matin !

Zac : Vi maman !

Folken : Il va déjà à l'école ?

Hitomie : Oui, ça me permet de suivre les cours et en soirée Yukari le garde pendant que je travaille.

Folken : Tu fais quoi ?

Hitomie : Je suis serveuse dans un petit café au coin de la rue mais je ne travaille pas les week-end pour passé du temps avec Zac.

Folken : Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux compté sur moi.

Hitomie : C'est nouveau ça, depuis quand t'as un job ?

Folken : J'ai monté ma boîte en faite, je suis concepteur de logiciel et ça marche plutôt bien.

Hitomie : Ca ne m'étonnes pas, tu as toujours aimé l'informatique et puis quand tu veux tu peux te donner à fond.

Folken : On fait quoi alors ce matin ?

Hitomie : Rien de passionnant les courses et le ménages !

Zac : Maman, je suis prêt !

Hitomie : Alors on y va. Je reviens dans 10 minutes.

Folken : Pas de problème, je vais commencer à faire la vaisselle en t'attendant…

En début d'après midi, ils partent pour le terrain de basket et s'installent dans les gradins, ils sont rapidement rejoint par Yukari.

Yukari : Salut mon cœur ! Alors Hitomie…Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ?

Zac : C'est mon papa.

Yukari : Oui je sais mon cœur !

Hitomie : Je t'expliquerai.

Yukari : J'espère bien mais dis-moi vous…enfin tu…

Folken : Non, nous ne sommes pas à nouveau ensemble.

Yukari : Ouf j'ai eut peur !

Folken, indigné : Et je suis pas un si mauvais petit ami !

Hitomie : Mais si tu es le pire de tous !

Folken : Sympa ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là Yukari ? Depuis quand tu aimes le basket ?

Hitomie : Depuis qu'elle sort avec un joueur de l'équipe, Amano des Dragons ! Je te raconte pas les bagarres entre Zac et elle pendant toute la semaine pour savoir qui va gagné !

Folken : Amano ? Ca me dis quelque chose ...

Yukari : C'est un ami de ton frère. D'ailleurs ils jouent dans la même équipe.

Folken : Donc Van va joué ?

Yukari : T'as pas l'air ravi…

Folken : Disons que l'on ne s'entend pas très bien.

Yukari : En tout cas Hitomie ne peut pas le supporté !

Folken : Tu connais mon frère ?

Hitomie : On est dans la même classe.

Yukari : Le pauvre a des notes tellement lamentables que les profs ont obligé Hitomie a lui donné des cours ! Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de chose à faire…

Folken : Méfie toi de Van.

Hitomie : Pourquoi il est comme toi ? Il saute sur tout ce qui bouge ? Merci de me prévenir mais je l'avais déjà compris après tout vous n'êtes pas frères pour rien.

Folken : Ne commence pas s'il te plaît.

Hitomie : D'accord, j'arrête.

Zac, tout excité : Ca commence !

A la grande déception de Zac, les Dragons battent les Eagles d'un point marqué à la dernière minutes par Van. Yukari les quittent alors pour rejoindre Amano.

Folken : Soit pas triste, c'était un beau match…

Zac : Oui, la prochaine fois on va gagné !

Hitomie : Et si pour se consoler on allait mangé une glace ?

Zac : Oh oui !

Folken : Alors c'est moi qui vous invites !

Pendant ce temps Van et ses amis organisent une fête en l'honneur de l'équipe.

Allen : Et Van, tu nous as pas dis que ton frère était en ville !

Mirana : T'aurais du l'inviter, je me serais éclatée avec un mec comme ça…

Van : Pour tout vous dire je l'ignorais.

Dryden : Vous avez vu qui l'accompagné ?

Van : Non, pas fait attention…

Dryden, souriant : La sage Hitomie…Elle dois pas être si sage que ça pour plaire à ton frangin…Tu crois qu'il est revenu pour elle…Si c'est ça elle doit être le coup du siècle et faut vraiment que je me la tape !

Van : Dis pas n'importe quoi, ça dois être le hasard…

Merle : Pourtant je les ai vu partir en riant.

Van : Après tout, j'en ai rien à foutre…

Allen : Je vois mal comment tu vas gagné ton pari si elle est avec ton frère je doute qu'elle cherche ailleurs.

Mirana : Ca c'est certain…Folken est génial…

Van : Parce que tu te l'es tapé ?

Merle : Tu connais quelqu'un qui ne lui soit pas passé dessus ?

Allen : Oui mon frère qui ne vit plus que pour les beau yeux de Yukari…

Dryden : Faut que tu réagisses mon vieux où alors tu vas perdre ton pari !

Van, légèrement ivre : J'ai jamais perdu un pari ! Je vais lui montré moi que je suis beaucoup mieux que mon abrutis de frère ! D'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas ! Et s'il est là je lui casse la gueule !

Mirana : Ouais vas-y ! Montre nous un peu ce que t'as dans le ventre !

Merle : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Van, il est tard …

Van : Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! J'y vais ! Hitomie attention j'arrive !

Il prend sa voiture, évite de peu un accident et finit par se garer devant chez Hitomie. Chancelant il sort de la voiture et sonne à la porte, la jeune fille ne tarde pas à lui ouvrir.

Hitomie, surprise : Van ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Van : J'arrive pas à faire les exos que tu m'as donné…Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Hitomie : Mais tu as bu ? Me dis pas que tu as conduit dans cet état…

Van : Si, tu me laisses entrer ? A moins que tu ne sois pas seule, je te dérange peut être ?

Hitomie : Non, entre…Je vais te faire du café, assied toi, tu tiens à peine debout…

Van : D'accord, de toute façon j'ai pas l'intention de dormir.

Hitomie : Tu veux travaillé tes mathématiques, bonne idée, je veux bien t'aider mais va falloir dessaouler avant.

Van : Je m'en fou des Math je veux couché avec toi !

Hitomie : Pardon ?

Van : Ouais, tu vas voir tu vas pas le regretté je suis superman !

Hitomie : Vu ta réputation je te crois sur parole mais ne compte pas sur moi pour coucher avec toi.

Folken : On est de retour ! Zac a pris un dessin animé…Van ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Van, accusateur : Tu veux pas couché avec moi mais tu te tapes mon frère !

Hitomie : Il vient d'arrivé complètement ivre, occupe toi de lui, je vais regardé la vidéo dans la chambre avec Zac.

Van : Un plan à trois en plus ! Pourquoi pas à quatre ? Je suis partant !

Folken : Oh pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Van : T'as couché avec Hitomie ?

Folken : Bien que je ne vois pas ne quoi ça te regarde, oui.

Van : Elle a pas voulut avec moi…

Folken : Ca ne m'étonne pas, l'alcool ne te réussit vraiment pas. Un autre café ?

Van : Oui, t'es revenu depuis longtemps ?

Folken : Hier soir .

Van : Comment ça se fait que t'habite chez Hitomie ?

Folken : Je t'expliquerais demain, quand tu sera sobre.

Van, baillant : J'ai sommeil…

Folken : Tu veux que je te ramène à la maison ?

Van : A la maison ? Non, y'a personne je vais encore être tout seul, je veux pas être seul.

Folken : C'est bon j'ai compris, viens avec moi, tu vas dormir dans la chambre d'amis.

Van : Merci beaucoup.

A peine est-il installé qu'il s'endort profondément, Folken retrouve Hitomie et Zac dans la chambre de cette dernière ?

Hitomie : Alors ?

Folken, soupirant : Totalement ivre, il dort à côté, je vais prendre le canapé pour cette nuit.

Hitomie : Ne t'en fait pas ça ne me gêne pas.

Zac : C'était qui ?

Folken : Ton oncle.

Zac : Il veut pas regardé la casette avec nous ?

Hitomie : Non mon cœur il est trop fatigué.

Zac : D'accord.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Van se réveil avec un mal de tête épouvantable dans un endroit inconnu.

Van : Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire cette nuit…

Il entend des rires, il sort donc de la chambre et trouve son frère et Hitomie dans la cuisine.

Folken : Bonjour petit frère ! Comment va la tête ce matin ?

Van, surpris : J'ai une migraine atroce…

Hitomie : Ca ne m'étonne pas, tiens prend ça, tu te sentiras mieux après. Tu veux quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner ?

Van : Café fort, si possible.

Folken : Tiens.

Van : Merci…Je dois dire que je ne me rappel rien de la soirée, comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Hitomie : Tu es venu en voiture pour me demander de couché avec toi.

Van, baisant la tête :…Je devais vraiment avoir trop bu…Désolé…

Hitomie : Oh ça va, ton frère m'a fait des plans pire que ça au moins c'était honnête.

Folken : Hitomie pour l'amour du ciel…

Hitomie, souriante : Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que ton petit frère soit au courant de tes frasques ?

Van : Pas si fort s'il vous plaît !

Hitomie : Quand on ne veut pas avoir mal à la tête, on ne boit pas !

Van : Tu sais de toute façon je le sais bien que Folken s'est tapé toutes les filles de la ville.

Hitomie, foudroyant Folken du regard : Ravie de le savoir !

Folken : Van rend moi service et tais toi !

Zac, curieux : Tu vas mieux ?

Van, surpris : Oui.

Zac, s'asseyant à ses côtés : Maman a dis que t'étais trop fatigué hier soir pour regarder la cassette avec nous, elle t'as obligé à te couché toi aussi ?

Van, perdu : Euh non, je me endormis tout seul…

Zac : Tu joues pas trop mal au basket mais la prochaine fois les Eagles vous écrabouillerons !

Hitomie : Zac laisse le, il a mal à la tête.

Zac : D'accord maman. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Hitomie : On va sortir tout les deux.

Zac : Papa vient pas avec nous ? Et oncle…C'est oncle comment maman ?

Hitomie : Oncle Van, tu as finis de manger alors viens prendre ta douche.

Van, regardant son frère : Oncle Van ? Papa ? T'as fait un gosse à Hitomie ?

Folken, pas très fier : Oui.

Van : Et tu t'es barré après ? T'es vraiment…

Folken : Oui je sais…Mais j'ai l'impression que l'on se vaut toi et moi.

Van : Ah non, je suis pas d'accord du tout !

Folken : C'est pas ce que pense Hitomie.

Van : Elle peut pensé ce qu'elle veut je m'en fou, je suis pas comme toi ! Pourquoi t'es revenu ? Des remords ?

Folken : Oui et non, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je veux mettre mon passé à plat avant d'entamé cette relation.

Van, dégoûté : T'es vraiment un beau salaud. Tu pars quand ?

Folken : Dans la soirée. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, Hitomie s'en sort très bien.

Van : Elle n'a pas trop le choix j'ai l'impression.

Folken : Elle ne veut même pas que je l'aide financièrement.

Van : Ca t'arrange bien, remarque je la connais pas beaucoup mais ça ne m'étonne pas, elle a un fichu caractère.

Folken : Effectivement.

Van : Et le gamin ? Tu t'en fou aussi ?

Folken : Je ne serais pas un bon père, je suis trop égoïste pour ça et je le ferais souffrir alors autant arrêter là.

Van : Ah t'es vraiment un connard de première, allez casse-toi, qu'on ne te revoit plus.

Folken saute sur l'occasion il prend son sac déjà prêt et part sans dire un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hitomie revient.

Hitomie : Il est partis je suppose ?

Van, soupirant : Oui. Où est Zac ?

Hitomie : Il joue dans sa chambre. Ca va mieux ta tête ?

Van : Peux aller pourquoi ?

Hitomie : Et bien on va pouvoir te faire travaillé tes maths…

Van : Oh non, pitié…

Hitomie : Hors de question ! Au travail.

Zac, arrivant en courant : Maman j'ai faim ! L'est où papa ?

Hitomie : Il est repartis chez lui. Tu veux quoi ?

Zac, souriant : Pizza !

Hitomie : D'accord, tu manges avec nous Van où tu as autres choses de prévu ?

Zac : Reste s'il te plaît !

Van : Je veux bien.

Zac : Cool, on pourra joué au basket après maman ?

Hitomie : Si vous voulez.

Zac, suppliant : Tu veux bien dit ?

Van : Oui, je vais te montré moi que je joue bien mieux que tes Eagles !

Zac : C'est pas vrai, sont les meilleurs !

Van : Non les Dragons !

Après le déjeuner les deux garçons partent jouer sur le terrain de basket face à la maison d'Hitomie pendant qu'elle révise ses cours de la semaine. Lorsque le soir arrive, ils rentrent exténué mais ravis.

Hitomie : Alors qui a gagné ?

Zac, faisant la moue : Oncle Van ! Il est drôlement fort pour un Dragon…

Van : Qu'est ce que tu insinue là ?

Zac, moqueur : Rien du tout.

Hitomie, riant : Arrêter de vous chamailler, Zac va te laver et met ton pyjama avant de manger.

Zac : D'accord maman, tu restes encore Van ? Je vais te montré ma collection de carte après manger…

Van, regardant Hitomie : Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Hitomie : Non, allez file te laver !

Van : Désolé je m'incruste un peu.

Hitomie : Mais non, et puis ça fait plaisir à Zac…Il est toujours avec des filles ça le change.

Van, surpris : Oh…Tu n'as personne dans ta vie alors ?

Hitomie : Non et je n'ai pas le temps, entre les cours, mon boulot et Zac mes journées sont bien remplies.

Van : Si ça t'arrange on peut très bien faire nos cours ici, je suppose que tu dois faire garder Zac sinon ?

Hitomie : Effectivement, c'est Yukari qui s'occupe de lui lorsque je travaille.

Van : C'est la copine à Amano, non ?

Hitomie : Oui.

Zac, hurlant : J'ai finis ! Tu viens Van ?

Hitomie : Vas-y…

Après avoir admiré la collection de carte, ils mangent puis après une partie de jeux vidéo Zac consent à aller se coucher.

Van : Et bien je vais rentré également…

Hitomie : Rentre bien, à demain.

Van : A demain.

Il marche jusqu'à sa voiture garée juste en face et s'installe au volant.

Van, soupirant : Mais dans quelle galère je suis allé me fourré…

Il rentre chez lui et tombe sur Merle qui l'attend sur le perron.

Merle : Van ! Mais où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

Van : Oh j'ai été me baladé…

Merle : J'étais inquiète, tu es partis ivre hier…

Van : Oui, j'ai eut le droit à une super migraine au réveil.

Merle : Et le pari ?

Van : Le pari…Oh non, j'ai pas encore couché avec elle.

Merle, peinée : Van…Renonce c'est débile comme pari.

Van : Hors de question que je perde la face devant les autres abrutis.

Merle, hors d'elle : Est-ce que tu penses aux autres des fois ? Tu sais à quel point je…

Van : Je sais Merle mais moi je ne t'aime pas, tu le sais très bien, je ne te l'ai jamais caché. On couche ensemble parce que c'est … pratique ?

Merle, en larme : J'espère qu'un jour tu tombera amoureux Van et que cette personne te brisera le cœur c'est tout ce que tu mérites !

Van : Merle…

Mais la jeune fille est déjà repartie.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Le lundi après les cours Van attend Hitomie pour son cours de rattrapage.

Hitomie, essoufflée : Désolée j'ai un problème je vais pas pouvoir t'aider ce soir.

Van : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hitomie : Yukari est malade et faut que je récupère Zac à l'école.

Van : Allons-y, je t'emmène on fera cours chez toi.

Hitomie : Merci.

Ils vont donc cherché Zac, ravi de revoir Van, rentrent à la maison, Hitomie prépare le goûter de Zac tandis que Van travail.

Zac : On pourra joué après ?

Hitomie : Je pense qu'il sera trop tard mon cœur.

Van : Bah on va bien trouvé le temps de se faire quelques paniers, on fera une pause.

Hitomie : Et puis quoi encore au boulot !

Van s'appliquent donc sur ses exercices, Zac joue joyeusement dans sa chambre et Hitomie révise ses cours.

Hitomie : Van ça te dérange pas de surveiller Zac ? Je dois allé travailler et je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer un jour.

Van : D'accord, y'a pas de problème.

Hitomie : Merci tu me sauves la vie ! Je rentre vers 20 heures.

Van : Ok à tout de suite !

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Zac : Maman est partie travailler ?

Van, concentré sur ses exercices : Oui.

Zac : On peut allé jouer dehors alors ?

Van, souriant : Excellente suggestion…Allons-y !

Lorsque Hitomie rentre ils sont encore en train de jouer.

Hitomie : Van ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas amélioré tes notes !

Van : Pris en flag ! Désolé j'ai pas vu le temps passé…

Zac : C'est ma faute maman, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

Hitomie : On rentre il est l'heure de manger mais ne croyez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte ! Zac pas de console se soir, et toi des exos supplémentaires !

Zac : Oh m'an !

Van : Hitomie…

Hitomie : Et on ne discute pas ou je double la punition !

Zac : Super…J'ai quand même le droit de regarder la télé ?

Hitomie : Seulement une demi heure après manger, tu as école demain mon ange !

Van : Et bien je vais rentré…

Zac, déçut : Déjà ? Tu veux pas resté encore un peu ?

Hitomie : Zac…

Zac : Bon d'accord…On se voit demain ?

Van : Je ne sais pas…Comment tu fais Hitomie ? Yukari ira mieux ?

Hitomie : J'en doute, mais avec tous tes exos tu auras largement de quoi t'occuper…

Van : Et comment tu vas faire pour ton boulot ?

Hitomie : Je vais appeler une baby Sitter.

Zac, protestant : Oh non…

Van : On peut faire comme aujourd'hui…Ca ne me dérange pas.

Zac : Oh oui, maman s'il te plaît !

Hitomie : D'accord. Merci Van.

Van : De rien, ça me fais plaisir. A demain.

Il rentre chez lui et surprise tombe sur ses parents.

Mère : Où étais-tu ?

Van : Cours de rattrapage.

Père : Si tard ?

Van : Oui.

Mère : C'est Hitomie qui te donnes tes cours, non ?

Van : Oui pourquoi tu la connais ?

Père : Disons que ton frère nous l'a présenté…Comment va t-elle ?

Van : Bien.

Mère : Et le petit ?

Van, surpris : Le petit ?

Père : Elle a bien un fils ?

Van : Zac ? Il va bien c'est un chouette gosse.

Mère : Elle travaille ? Comment elle fait avec Zac ?

Van : Je vois pas en quoi ça vous intéresse.

Père, mal à l'aise : Simple curiosité.

Van, ironique : Bah voyons, tu peux pas dire simplement que tu veux des nouvelles de ton petit fils ?

Mère, surprise : Tu es au courant ?

Van : Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai vu l'autre idiot y'a pas si longtemps chez Hitomie.

Père : Ils se fréquentent encore ?

Van, haussant les épaules : Non, il voulait réglé son passé pour commencer une nouvelle histoire d'amour avec une jeune fille bien sous tout rapport.

Mère : Tu as vu Zac ?

Van : Oui, je l'ai même gardé ce soir parce que la copine d'Hitomie qui le garde est malade. Je lui ai promis que je ferais pareil demain, à moins que ça ne vous dérange ?

Père : Pas du tout, au contraire.

Mère : Si tu nous parlé de Zac…

Le temps passe et la routine fini par s'installer après les cours Van et Hitomie passent prendre Zac à son école et vont chez Hitomie, Van travail pendant qu'Hitomie s'occupe de Zac puis elle part travaillé, Van et Zac en profite alors pour jouer au basket. Lorsque la jeune fille rentre ils mangent puis Zac va se couché et Van rentrent chez lui.

Depuis qu'il fréquente Hitomie, Van a beaucoup mûri fini les fiestas du week-end dont il rentrait ivre mort désormais il passe le plus claire de son temps avec Zac et Hitomie, délaissant ses amis peu fréquentable, ses notes remontent et ses performances au basket s'améliorent pour le plus grand plaisir de ses parents qui l'encouragent à continuer dans cette voix.

Un vendredi soir, pendant le dîner.

Van : J'ai un match demain, vous venez ?

Hitomie : Quelle question, comme si Zac allait accepté de manquer ça ! Il est devenu ton plus grand fan, finit les Eagles, j'ai été obligé d'acheter la panoplie complète du supporter des Dragons.

Van : T'aurait dut m'en parler je t'aurais aidé…

Hitomie : T'en fais pas…Ca été juste mais j'ai réussit à tout gérer, on mangera juste des pâtes pendant deux semaines.

Zac, riant : J'aime bien les pâtes de toute façon…

Van : Je te coûte cher…

Hitomie, plaisantant : M'en parle pas…Je te signale que tu prends tous tes repas avec nous et comme vous faites du basket tous les jours vous dévorez tout comme des ogres !

Van, mal à l'aise : Je suis désolé.

Hitomie : Je plaisante voyons, ça ne pose aucun problème et puis tu me gardes Zac gratuitement je peux bien te nourrir.

Van : Oui, mais tu me donnes des cours …

Zac : Je peux allé regarder la télé ?

Hitomie : Bien sur…Et bien ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort ? Des problèmes ?

Van, soupirant : Non, pas vraiment…

Hitomie : Tu mens mal, qu'est ce que t'as ?

Van : Tu ne peux rien y faire, laisse tomber.

Hitomie, taquine : Oh oh…Problèmes sentimentaux…Attend que j'essaie de me souvenir du nom de ta dernière conquête…

Van, râlant : T'es pas drôle !

Hitomie : Oh le pauvre choux ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Elle t'a plaqué ?

Van : Oui.

Hitomie : Et bah ça alors…Sacré surprise, que lui as-tu fais ?

Van : Pourquoi aurais-je fais quelque chose ?

Hitomie : Intuition ?

Van : N'importe quoi, comme son motif pour rompre d'ailleurs.

Hitomie : Dis un peu que je rigole.

Van : Paraît que je suis amoureux d'une autre.

Hitomie : T'as courut deux filles en même temps ?

Van : Pour une fois non.

Hitomie, riant : J'aime bien le pour une fois ! Tu deviens sage, c'est bien ! Alors elle t'accuse de courir après qui ?

Van : Toi.

Hitomie manque de s'étouffer avec le verre d'eau qu'elle était en train de boire.

Van, lui tapant maladroitement dans le dos : Et ça va ?

Hitomie, toussant : Oui, mais avec qu'elle cinglée t'es sortis ?

Van : C'est ce que je me demande…

Hitomie : Nous ensemble ? Elle avait fumer quoi ?

Van : C'est si improbable que ça ?

Hitomie : Oui, tu es l'oncle de mon fils, le frère du pire mec que j'ai jamais fréquenté.

Van : Je ne suis pas comme lui.

Hitomie : Oui pour le moment, je te rappel qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps…

Van : C'est le passé.

Hitomie : Tu devrais rentré, faut que tu sois en forme pour ton match. Si tu gagnes pas Zac va te remonté les bretelles !

Van, s'approchant : Oui.

Hitomie, gênée par cette brusque proximité : Van…Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Van, lui caressant la joue : J'en crève d'envi depuis des jours…

Hitomie, se mordillant la lèvre : Vraiment mais et…

Van : Aucune importance.

Il se penche sur elle et l'embrasse délicatement.

Hitomie : Van…

Van : Je sais…Embrasse Zac pour moi, je rentre. Vous serez là demain ?

Hitomie : Bien sur, on se retrouve après le match.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Zac, courant vers Van : C'était super Van ! Vous les avez écrabouillez comme des crêpes ! T'as été génial…T'as marqué plein de point et tout !

Dryden : Tiens tiens, t'as des fans maintenant ?

Van : Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis…Je suis content que le match t'es plut.

Zac : Carrément trop…Vous avez été bon aussi monsieur.

Dryden, surpris et gêné : Ah oui bah merci…

Zac : Mais mon tonton Van c'est le meilleur !

Allen : Ton tonton ? Ta nouvelle nana a un gosse ?

Van, agacé : Non, c'est le fils de Folken.

Dryden : Et bah ça alors…C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent.

Allen : Et où est la maman ? Ca doit être une bombe ?

Zac : Une bombe ? Ca veux dire quoi Van ?

Van : Que ta maman est…

Amano : Très jolie.

Van : Merci. D'ailleurs elle est où ? Me dis pas que t'es partis précipitamment sans rien lui dire ?

Zac : J'étais tellement content…Je voulais te voir mais elle discutait avec Yukari.

Hitomie, furieuse : Zac Kanzaki Fanel !

Zac : Oups ! Ca va être ma fête…

Van : Oui, je le crois aussi !

Dryden, abasourdi : C'est Hitomie sa mère ?

Allen : Tu parles d'une surprise.

Yukari : Calme toi Hitomie et ne le tue pas.

Hitomie : Zac mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça sans me prévenir !

Zac : Désolé Maman, le ferais plus.

Hitomie : Ah ça c'est certains ! Plus de match de basket pendant un mois !

Zac : Oh maman…

Hitomie : Et ce n'est pas négociable !

Dryden, narquois : Quelle autorité…C'est comme ça que t'as mâté son père ? C'est pas la bonne technique parce qu'il s'est barré ma belle.

Hitomie, le fusillant du regard : Occupe toi de tes affaires.

Amano : Laisse tombé Hitomie, je vous ramène si tu veux.

Zac : Mais on devait allé au cinéma avec Van…

Hitomie : Je n'ai pas oublié et ne me regarde pas comme ça, t'es privé de basket mais pas de cinéma.

Van : Allons-y.

Allen : Mais c'est que tu es devenu un brave toutou obéissant mon petit Van…Elle te fait quoi de si génial …

Il n'a pas le temps de finit sa phrase que Van lui met une bonne droite.

Van : Tu la fermes maintenant, c'est compris ?

Dryden : Relax…Vous faites peur au petit.

Van : On rentre, Zac louera une vidéo pour ce soir, ça te va bonhomme ?

Zac : Oui.

De retour chez Hitomie, ils mangent silencieusement puis Zac sort de table pour aller jouer dans sa chambre.

Hitomie : J'ai pas été super cet aprem.

Van : Tu as eut peur…C'est compréhensible, et les réflexions des deux autres abrutis n'ont pas arrangé les choses.

Hitomie : J'ai été trop sévère, il est encore petit mais d'un autre côté il doit comprendre qu'il y a des choses qui ne se font pas.

Van, la prenant dans ses bras : Tu verras demain il aura compris et tu pourra lever la punition.

Hitomie : Tu dis ça parce qu'il passe son temps à jouer avec toi et que ça te punis en même temps oui ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu venir ?

Van : Je plaide coupable, j'aime passé du temps avec lui et lui apprendre le basket, il se débrouille très bien pour son âge.

Hitomie : Très bien je vais me faire pardonner…

Van : Prend ton temps, je t'attend sagement en révisant.

Hitomie : Travail bien ! Zac ? Tu veux bien que l'on parle un peu tout les deux ?

Zac : J'ai le choix ?

Hitomie : Euh…Non.

Zac, boudeur : Me disait bien aussi.

Hitomie : Arrête un peu de faire la tête ou je change d'avis et je ne lève plus ta punition.

Zac : Oh c'est vrai ? Je vais pouvoir aller au basket ?

Hitomie : Oui, Van a longuement plaidé ta cause…Tu peux allé aux match de basket mais ne recommence plus jamais ça ! J'ai eut très peur mon cœur.

Zac, baillant : Je le ferais plus, c'est promis.

Hitomie, souriante : Tu es fatigué ? Viens je vais te bordé.

Zac : Tu me raconte une histoire ?

Elle lui raconte son histoire préférée et dés que celle-ci est terminée il s'endort, Hitomie sort de la chambre et retrouve Van dans le salon regardant la télé.

Van : Alors ?

Hitomie, s'asseyant à ses côtés : Il dort.

Van : Il faut dire qu'il a eut une journée fatigante.

Hitomie : Nous aussi…J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Van : Tu veux dire ça ?

Il se penche sur elle et l'embrasse tendrement.

Hitomie, soupirant : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Van, déposant des baisers dans son cou : Moi je la trouve excellente.

Hitomie, gémissant sous ses caresses : Oh là la…Tu m'empêche de réfléchir quand tu fais ça.

Van, explorant son corps de ses mains : Mais qui te demande de réfléchir ?

Hitomie, s'abandonnant : Personne…

Van la prend dans ses bras et la conduit dans sa chambre, s'embrassant passionnément ils se déshabillent mutuellement, se découvre l'un l'autre…Il s'allonge sur elle, lui écarte les cuisse et la pénètre lentement. Il se retire malgré ses protestations et la pénètre à nouveau avec une lenteur excessive, puis il entame toujours lentement un va et vient qui se ponctue des soupirs et gémissement de sa compagne, perdant tout contrôle il accélère le rythme et ils atteignes l'extase ensemble. Elle se blottit tendrement contre lui et l'embrasse, amoureusement il caresse son corps, encore émerveillé par ce qui vient de leur arrivé.

Van : C'était incroyable, jamais encore je n'avais eut…

Hitomie : D'orgasme ?

Van, acquiesçant : En tout cas rien d'aussi fort.

Hitomie, hésitante : Tu restes pour la nuit ?

Van : Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment envi de bouger…Je suis si bien avec toi.

Le lendemain matin Zac se précipite dans le chambre et saute sur le lit réveillant brutalement Van.

Van, à moitié endormi : Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Zac, stupéfait : Oncle Van ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'as dormis avec maman ?

Van : Euh oui…Hitomie ?

Hitomie : Oui ! Zac je t'ai dis trente six milles fois de ne pas sauter sur mon lit !

Zac : Oui maman mais j'ai faim…

Hitomie : J'ai compris, faut que je me lève c'est ça ?

Zac : Oui…

Hitomie : Installe toi dans le lit je reviens avec le petit déjeuner et pas de bêtises !

Zac, tout sourire : Promis !

Elle embrasse Van puis quitte la chambre.

Zac, fixant Van : Je t'aime bien oncle Van mais si tu fais pleurer maman t'es plus mon copain !

Van : Je ferais tout mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas, je te le promet.

Zac, satisfait : Alors tope là ! Au fait je prend une option sur le petit frère, en claire je veux pas de petite sœur, c'est chiant les filles !

Van, gêné : Je doute que ta mère soit d'accord avec toi sur le dernier point mais de toute façon ce n'est pas dans nos projets mais alors pas du tout.

Zac : Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu un petit frère…

Hitomie : Le petit déjeuner de ses messieurs est servi !

Van : C'est gentil mais fallait pas…

Hitomie : Je retiens…

Zac : On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Hitomie : J'ai comme l'impression que tu as une idée derrière la tête ?

Zac : On pourrait allé au zoo ? Y'a une exposition sur les reptiles, y'aura plein de serpents.

Hitomie : Beurk, j'ai horreur de ses bestioles.

Van : Bah si ça te fais plaisir pourquoi pas…

Hitomie : Je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliné devant la majorité je suppose mais je me vengerais ce soir vous mangerais des épinards à la crème !

Zac : Beurk …

Quelques jours plus tard, Merle apprenant le nouvelle relation de Van avec Hitomie décide de se venger de ce dernier. Elle attend la jeune fille à la sortie de son cours.

Merle : Hitomie ! Je peux te parler ?

Hitomie, surprise : Euh…Je suis un peu pressée mais oui, on peut discuté en marchant si ça ne te gêne pas.

Merle, étonnée : Euh non pas du tout.

Hitomie : Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Merle, hésitante : De Van…

Hitomie : Et bien vas-y.

Merle : J'ai appris que vous sortiez ensemble depuis quelque temps et je pense que tu devrais savoir quelque chose.

Hitomie : Quoi donc ?

Merle : Il a parié avec Allen, Dryden et Mirana qu'il coucherait avec toi avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Elles arrivent devant l'école maternelle et s'arrêtent.

Hitomie : Comment ?

Merle : Il sort avec toi à cause d'un pari…

Zac, courant vers sa mère : Maman ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? T'es qui toi ?

Merle, abasourdi : Tu as un fils ?

Hitomie, séchant ses larmes : C'est rien mon cœur…Je te présente Merle, une amie. Merle voici mon fils Zac.

Merle : Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas…

Hitomie : Merci pour l'information.

Zac : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe maman ? Pourquoi t'es toute triste ?

Hitomie : Ce n'est rien mon cœur, tu veux bien être gentil, je vais te laisser chez Yukari pour la soirée.

Zac : Mais je devais joué au basket avec Oncle Van !

Hitomie, se retenant de pleurer : S'il te plaît…

Zac : D'accord, je serai sage.

Merle : Oncle Van ?

Hitomie : C'est le fils de Folken.

Merle : Oh…

Hitomie : Excuse-nous j'ai des comptes à régler.

Elle va directement chez Yukari et lui demande si elle peut gardé Zac, cette dernière inquiète pour son amie accepte. Hitomie rentre alors chez elle et trouve Van en train de l'attendre.

Van, soucieux : Hitomie ça va ? Où est Zac ? Y'a un problème ?

Hitomie : Il est chez Yukari, j'ai besoin qu'on parle sans être déranger. Entre.

Van : Tu as pleuré ? Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?

Hitomie : Ce qu'il y a ? Oh mais trois fois rien, je viens juste d'apprendre que tu as fais le pari de couché avec moi avant la fin de l'année scolaire ! Charmante nouvelle !

Van : Hitomie, calme toi je vais tout t'expliquer…

Hitomie : M'expliquer quoi ! Que t'as fais tout ça pour gagner un pari ? Qu t'as pas arrêter de me mentir !

Van : C'est pas vrai Hitomie ! Je t'aime !

Hitomie : Tu m'aimes ? Répond moi as-tu fais ce pari ?

Van : Hitomie…

Hitomie : Répond.

Van, soupirant : Oui c'est vrai.

Hitomie : Espèce d'ordure !

Van : Hitomie essaye de comprendre, j'étais ivre, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

Hitomie : Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parler ?

Van : Comment tu voulais que je te le dise…T'arrêtais pas de me fuir, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé t'approcher.

Hitomie : Tu t'es servi de moi !

Van : Hitomie…

Hitomie : Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie !

Van, suppliant : Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît, tout mais pas ça…

Hitomie : Sors de cette maison…

Van : Ecoute…

Hitomie : NON ! Je ne t'écouterais plus, tu pars et ne reviens pas, jamais !

Van : Je te demande pardon, Hitomie, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Hitomie : Ton frère m'a dit exactement la même chose, t'es bien un Fanel toi ! Maintenant barre-toi !

Après son départ elle fait ses bagages et ceux de Zac, elle récupère son fils et part loin de cette ville pour oublier combien ça fait mal d'aimer une personne qui vous trahit.

Il passe la nuit à boire pour noyer son chagrin et ne plus penser, lorsqu'il apprend son départ il perd pied, l'alcool ne suffit plus pour oublier, peu à peu il sombre dans la drogue.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Trois mois plus tard après avoir le point la jeune revient en ville et s'installe dans on ancien appartement. Elle retrouve avec plaisir son quartier et ses amis Yukari et Amano.

Yukari : Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

Hitomie : Je me suis rendue compte que fuir ne réglerai pas mes problèmes.

Yukari : Zac à l'air en forme.

Hitomie : Oui, il est ravi d'être de retour. Moi aussi.

Yukari : Je suis contente de te voir sourire à nouveau.

Hitomie : Et oui le temps fait des merveilles et guérit tout.

Yukari : Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Hitomie : Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Yukari : Je ne sais pas s'il faut que je t'en parle…

Hitomie : Ca concerne Van ? Il a repris ses anciennes habitudes ?

Yukari : J'aurais préféré. Il a été renvoyé du lycée, il a même fait de la prison.

Hitomie, surprise : Pourquoi ?

Yukari : Il se drogue.

Hitomie : Van ?

Yukari : Oui autant te dire que sa carrière de basketteur est finie.

Hitomie : Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Amano : Alors les filles ? On y va manger cette pizza ? Je viens de me faire battre par un petit bout de trois ans !

Zac, riant : C'est Van qui m'a appris ça ! désolé maman…

Hitomie : Tu peux parlé de Van, tu le sais très bien mon cœur.

Zac, buté : Oui, mais je vois bien que ça te fais de la peine…

Yukari : Amano a raison allons mangé !

Tard dans la soirée ils rentrent chez Hitomie et trouve Van assis sur les marches.

Zac, ravi : Oncle Van !

Van, dans les vapes :…

Hitomie, comprenant qu'il est drogué : Yukari je te confie Zac pour la nuit.

Amano : Mais…

Hitomie : J'ai besoin de lui parler.

Amano : Très bien, si tu as besoin d'aide appel moi, il n'est plus lui-même parfois.

Hitomie, s'approchant de Van : Viens avec moi, on rentre…

Van, planant : Mon Hitomie…Enfin je te retrouve…

Hitomie : Mais dans quel état es-tu…

Van : Je sais bien mon Hitomie mais au moins je te vois…

Hitomie, lui caressant la joue : Tu fais ça pour me voir ?

Van, soupirant : Oui, et j'ai dut forcé sur la dose parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être avec toi…

Hitomie : Mon pauvre Van, viens te coucher tu as besoin de dormir.

Van, lui prenant le bras : Tu restes avec moi ?

Hitomie : Oui, je reste avec toi.

Elle l'aide à se déshabiller, puis à se coucher, elle s'allonge ensuite à ses côtés et il vient se blottir contre elle et s'endort sur sa poitrine. Elle réfléchit longuement puis fatiguée finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Van se réveil, il a une étrange sensation, il sent la respiration d'une personne à ses côtés. Il ouvre les yeux difficilement et constate qu'il est presque nu.

Van, murmurant : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait comme connerie !

Hitomie : Je me le demande aussi.

Van, sursautant : Hitomie ! C'est toi ? Alors je n'ai pas rêvé ?

Hitomie : Et oui c'est bien moi, ça va mieux ? Tu étais vraiment dans un sale état.

Van : Oui, je…

Hitomie : Tu avais pris de la drogue ?

Van : Je vois que les nouvelles vont vites.

Hitomie : Je suis désolée.

Van : Tu n'as pas à l'être c'est de ma faute, j'aurais jamais dut faire ce stupide pari…Et lorsque j'ai compris mon amour pour toi j'aurais dut tout arrêter.

Hitomie : Je n'aurais pas dut partir aussi vite, j'ai agit sur un coup de tête. Tu m'as manqué.

Van, étonné : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, j'ai cru devenir fou sans toi.

Il la prend dans ses bras, elle se laisse faire heureuse d'être avec lui.

Van : J'ai tout fichu par terre notre relation, mes études même le basket !

Hitomie : Je suis revenue Van, je vais t'aider.

Van : Tu as eut pitié c'est ça ?

Hitomie : Non, j'ignorais tout de ta situation.

Van : Alors pourquoi ?

Hitomie : J'ai une surprise pour toi, je ne voulais pas te le cacher.

Elle prend ses mains et les pose sur son ventre. Van la regarde sans vraiment comprendre.

Hitomie : Tu va être papa, alors va falloir arrêter la drogue, reprendre le lycée et devenir le meilleur joueur de basket possible.

Van : Papa ?

Hitomie : Oui.

Il la prend dans ses bras et la fois tournoyer en riant, il s'arrête et l'embrasse tendrement.

Van : Je t'aime.

Hitomie : Je t'aime aussi, mais il m'aura fallut du temps pour comprendre que m'aime vraiment. Je suis désolée.

Van : Tout ce qui compte c'est que maintenant tu me crois ! Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

Van entra en cure de désintoxication et ne toucha plus à la drogue, il repris ensuite ses études à la suite desquelles il entama une carrière professionnel de basketteur.

Hitomie donna naissance à une jolie petite fille, Zac fut un peu déçut mais se consola rapidement avec ses deux autres petits frères puis il eut une autre petite sœur.


End file.
